Autonomous vehicles refer to vehicles which use computer-implemented intelligence and other automation technology to drive and travel on streets and roadways based on input from a plurality of sensors. As a result of an autonomous vehicle driving on roadways in various environmental conditions, the sensors of the autonomous vehicle may become soiled or dirtied by moisture, dirt, particles, etc., thereby reducing their occluding or obstructing parts of the sensors.